In the medical field, it is known that patient medical devices such as catheters (and their associated hubs), medical connectors, IV extension sets, medical tubing, and the like, must be secured to a patient to limit or prevent disturbance, movement, or dislodgement of the medical devices. For example, once a catheter is introduced into a patient's vein, it is necessary to stabilize and secure the catheter to prevent movement or dislodgement of the catheter. Any movement of the catheter could work the catheter loose or create an in-and-out or up-and-down catheter tip movement, which can cause blood vessel wall irritation or damage. As a result, an unstabilized catheter is generally a source of discomfort and potential infection for a patient.
Further, the hard edges of patient medical devices, when pressed and secured directly against a patient's bare skin, can be a source of discomfort to the patient. This is especially true when patient medical devices are kept secured to a patient for days or longer.
Conventionally, patient medical devices such as catheters and the like are secured by taping the catheter hub and associated connectors, tubing, and/or extension sets directly against the patient's skin. This method, however, has numerous deficiencies, including insufficient securement and stabilization of the patient medical devices as well as patient discomfort.